Hard To Kill
by catie.walker3
Summary: Lillyanne has done something awful. The Capitol wants her dead. So, they put her in the Hunger Games. The only problem is she wont die. Not when she has something to live for. Read about a girl who lives against all odds and learns to live. (Sorry I spelled Finnick's name wrong. This error will be fixed ASAP)


Hard to Kill

When they called my name, I thought I must have been in a dream. Or a nightmare. Out of the thousands of children in district 4 they choose me. I'm not ready to die at 15. But the Capitol controls the districts. There is nothing I can do. I am now a tribute in the 70th Hunger Games.

The hunger games is where each district gives a girl and a boy to compete in an arena to the death. Only one wins. Only one out of 24. You get only what you fight for, in terms of food and weapons. You have to find water. And survive for as long as you can, until you die. Or win. But most won't win. Including me.

Lillyann Collans." Called the Capitol attendant in her quirky accent. "Please come up to the stage." She had on a bright blue wig and a blue and silver dress. Very odd clothes, But not for the Capitol.

I knew I was bound to be picked in one of these god forsaken reaping's. My mother is a victor of the games. So is my cousin, Finnik. As I take my place on the stage, I can hear my family weeping.

"Let's not waste time," she says, "now for the boys." She reached her hand in the glass ball and pulled out a slip. Then she read the name. I expected bad. This is tragic. The name she called was Jonathan Collans. My brother.

Chapter two.

Before I could stop myself, I ran up to the attendant and snatched the paper out of her hands, while, unknowingly pushing her to the ground. Then another boy pushed through the crowd, shouting, "No, no! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" All the girls whimper and sob, for this boy is Liam. The most loved boy in the entire district. He is also my best friend.

I almost collapse when he takes his place on the stage, and surly would have if he didn't grab me at the last minute. I cannot kill him! He pulls me into his arms and I sob. Hiding my face in his arms, I tell him, "this can't be true." He speaks soothing words into my ear, in an effort to calm me down. Then the district forces a clap, and we are lead into the justice building.

Chapter 3

I always wondered what would happen if a tribute died before the games, but I never thought I would know, or see it like this. Apparently Liam was practicing sword fighting in the training room. Then the trainer 'accidentally' stabbed Liam through the heart. He died instantly, and the next day, so did the trainer.

When I heard the news form the Capitol attendant, Maggie Tribes, I ran to my room and locked the door. I spent that night trying to push away all my thoughts, feelings, and memories of him. I did so unsuccessfully. When I caught sight of the rope on the edge of the curtains, I lost it. It reminded me of the day we met. I went down to a secret beach most people in the district don't know exists, with a net I wove out of rope next to me. I had just thrown the rope into the water when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around with nothing but a fishing pole to defend myself with, and saw a boy. More like a man. He had strait black hair and bright blue eyes. He stepped out form the bushes. "Easy. Easy now," he said with his hands up showing he meant no harm. I lowered my pole and stood up. "Who are you?" I snapped. "I'm Liam. How did you find this beach? I thought I was the only one who knew about it." He asked, taking a step closer. I took a step back. "I always came here with my. . . I've been coming here every Sunday since as long as I can remember." I answered, daring to bend down and pick my net out of the water. "I know you. You're Lillyann! I remember seeing you when I was 7 or 8 years old. Your brother took my sister here and I followed them. He was babysitting you." He said with a grin at the end. "He was not! I didn't need a baby sitter! I was just. . . (I tried to think of the word I have heard some girls say in town.) . . . Just hanging out with them." I stammered. "Sure." He answered with a smirk. "But anyways, you're not going to catch anything with that net. The knots slip out when a fish comes into contact with it. Here, let me help you." He held out his hand and I gave him the net. He showed me how to tie the knot correctly with quick, sure hands. I was 10 at the time. He was 11. We met up at the beach every Sunday after that and fished and talked. He even taught me how to sing. He always said I had a talent for it. It was strange having a friend. Most people didn't like me, and I didn't like most people.

Finniks pov:

Poor girl. She is in her room sulking over the loss of her best friend. He's dead and the games haven't really started yet. But if you ask her, the games started as soon as the first name was drawn. And they won't stop until president snow is dead.

I feel the urge to go and comfort her. To put my arm around her and tell her it's ok, but I'm not allowed to. As a mentor I can't make friends with the tributes unless they win. Those are the rules. So I'll wait until night.

At dinner she finally comes out of her bed room in the training center and joins us for dinner. We all try to make small talk, but she never answers more than a word.

After dinner we all sit in the living room and I pick a crouch that is the color of Lillyanne's eyes. Deep green. Almost like a forest, only softer. Like the grass in the spring time. I turn to Lillyanne. "So Lillyanne-" I start to say but was quickly cut off by her. "Lilly. It's just Lilly." She says. She looks up at me and I am momentarily frozen. She will have no problem getting sponsored, I think, because she is beautiful. She has dark brown wavy hair that goes down to her knees. Her skin is oddly fair for district 4 and her eyes. Oh her eyes. How can I begin to explain her eyes?


End file.
